The Pros and Cons of Being A Veela
by xxcherirabbitxx
Summary: Alfred is going through his creature inheritance and he refuses to accept that he is a submissive veela. However, his mate Ivan is ready to show them that being a submissive mate isn't as bad as it seems. AU Harry Potter universe. Slash/Yaoi/Smut. I think I would write little hints of other things going on. We'll see how this goes.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred yawned as Matthew looked at his brother with nervous smile. It had be a week since they returned to Hogwarts and the Gryffindor already was starting to procrastinate. It was not even as if the term even started yet. It was just Alfred starting to finish his summer assignment that at this point he was pretty sure he was not going to bother to finish.

"Al, you have to get Potions done" his brother warned him

"Yea yea…but this is so boring" he whined as his brother threw his head on the desk.

"…Or are you thinking about what Mom and Dad warned you about?" Matt asked. Alfred sighed at the thoughts.

Their father as they learned from his friends, co-workers, and grandparents; their father had an obsession with magical creatures. Even now he had what both Alfred and Matthew would testify as a zoo in their background fill of every creature that was deemed safe enough to have around children. He even married their mother. Their mother was a sweet caring witch. However, she had so many different magical creatures' lines in her vein it was a miracle in itself that all the creature line skipped her generation. However, apparently for Alfred at least he did not have that type of luck. The gene skipped Matthew however; Alfred was insured to have some type of creature in his blood. The healers just had no idea what. So his mother decided to list all the creatures he could possibly be. Alfred being the type of student he was never made it pass A from the thousand page book.

"Well…are you?"

"Mattie, let's not talk about it. I need Kiku or Ludwig to help me out" he complained as his twin nodded agreement.

"We could go visit the Ravenclaw tower"

"But I don't want to move!~" Alfred wined as he closed his eyes.

"But you have to finish your work now"

"I have until tomorrow"

"Classes start tomorrow!" his younger brother cried out as Alfred ignored the plead.

* * *

"_I'm yours" _ _the blond whispered against the bigger built man's ear. The American was placed sitting on the man's lap. The trembling man looked at the face of the man. He could not make out the face. However, the blurred face lends towards him and placed a loving kiss on the smaller man's lips, the feeling that rushed through the man's spine at the touch._

"_Indeed…you are mine" he muttered in a huskily familiar accent._

* * *

Alfred woke up with a heavy pant. He looked around the room in confusion. He swiped the sweat from his forehead. He was about to reach for his glasses until he realized he saw everything perfectly. He stopped as he looked around almost in confusion. It did not make sense. He always was near-sighted as a child. Why of the sudden would he have perfect eye sights? He stood up and noticed his back felt slightly heavier. He turned and noticed a pair of wings that looked like it belonged to a bird of prey. They were a light shade of brown.

"Matt! What the fuck is going on?!" Alfred shouted as his twin groaned

"…Al it's like three in the morning"

"Explain this!" he shouted as he pointed to the wing behind him. Matthew stared blankly. He then reached for his glasses. As soon as he noticed Alfred's problem he covered his hands over his mouth to surpass his screams.

"Yes, what the hell am I now?" Alfred said as he sat on the bed. He also almost regretting not reading the book his mother made for him. He hoped that Matthew's and Dad's shared love for magically creature would help him out.

"…Well…I don't know if you are going to like what I have to tell you" his twin muttered

"Come on bro, I got to know what the hell I am now that I'm clearly not human" he said as he brother just stared at him.

"Okay…but promise me you are going to stay calm"

"Sure whatever, just tell what the fuck am I"

"…It looks like you got Mom's Veela's side"

"Veela?"

"Yea…they are dark magical creatures. They have wings and are kinda like sirens minus the water and singing"

"Oh, that's not so bad"

"…Well…they have life mates. They are destined for each other. One is the dominant and the other is submissive. If your mate decides to reject you…you're going to either die, or go insane."

"Okay, so can you tell which on is dominant and submissive?" Alfred asked a bit curious about the whole thing.

"…Yea…"

"Okay so I'm the Dom right?"

Matthew was silent as stared at his older brother. Alfred's smile fell once he noticed the look on his brother's face.

"Wait…I'm the fucking SUBMISSIVE?!"

"…You don't have talons…and your wings are kinda tiny"

"Tiny?! These things are huge to me! And maybe my talons will come in later" he reasoned

"It doesn't work like that Al. It's a one switch transformation. A dominant's wing span would cover this whole room"

"W-what?! Why are their wings so big then?!"

"To protect their mate and children"

"This is totally fucked up…" Alfred muttered as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well, you need to use a glamour until you figure out how to close your wings. And one tiny little detail"

"This can't get any worse"

"…Everyone in the school is going to want to fuck you"

"Okay like that's anything new" Alfred said with a roll of his eyes.

"…No…I mean like they will rape you on the spot if you're careful" his brother explained

"…Okay…sex is good"

"No, you have sex with someone who isn't your mate will lead to death"

Alfred stared blankly at this twin. This was something out of a really bad fantasy book.

"I don't think I would mind" he said no longer caring about the subject

"You will die! The moment a dick enters you, so won't have the chance to orgasm"

"Why does this have to happen to me" Alfred groaned as he sat on the bed with his arms crossed. Matthew sighed and walked over to his twin and gave him a tight hug. Honestly, he could not say he understand what his brother was going through. At the least clue, however he was going to try his best not to make his brother suffer. Beside the moment Alfred mates with his mate the Gryffindor would not so gloom about the whole Veela thing.

"Come on we have to get you to Madam Pomfrey"

"What?! I don't want to deal with that woman now"

"Come on Alfred, she's the school's healer and she'll ask mom and dad to flow in to help you a bit" his brother reasoned. With a roll of the eyes Alfred cast a quick glamour and followed his brother to the hospital wing. As the Veela walked he could not stop the inner voice that was pleading with Alfred to search for their mate. _'Not now…I have to learn a little more about myself…'_ he thought. However, the voice did not seem to understand his idea. Once they reached the hospital wing Madam looked at the twins and narrowed her eyes at them.

"What is it this time?"

"This is why I didn't want to fucking come here!" Alfred shouted as the older witch narrowed her eyes at the blond. Walked towards the healer Matthew lends in and whispered the current situation. The woman giggled a bit causing Alfred to eye her.

"It seems you can't go to class this morning. Either do you Matthew, I'll tell the professors that the twins are having a family issue" the witch said as she walked away.

"…I told you" Alfred growled.

"I'm sure she's going to floo in mom and dad" his younger brother reasoned as the twin rolled his eyes.

Just like Matt said Madam Pomfrey called their parents and at eight in the morning their bubbling parents walked towards them. Their mother had her blonde hair in a bun with her professional looking robes. While their father had on his casual clothes. Showing he had no plans to go to any of his book meetings today. Their mother went to hug Alfred as she laid their limp unsure how to react to her embrace.

"Allie, look how beautiful you became" she said with excitement in her voice and eyes.

As Alfred like to put it, their mother had a horrible habit of calling him Allie. He knew she was thinking of a nickname. However, it almost sounded like she wanted him to be a girl rather than a boy. So now she would only use the term Allie in of family. She rubbed her son's feather to check they were health. She then sat down next to them as she looked at her husband. Of course their father was not so sure how to take the news. Of course had this been anyone else in his wife's side of the family he would have jump at the chance to visit and look at the new creature. However, this was his son. He was not too sure how to handle this.

"Well Alfred…"

"I'm basically a bird" he groaned as he threw himself on the bed.

"No sweetheart, you're a veela…you didn't read the book did you?"

"Madison, everyone knows he didn't read the book. Why the bloody hell would you think he would even bother?"

His wife rolled her eyes and she tried her best to soothe her upset son. Matthew felt rather useless looking at the scene. He turned to notice a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Anyways…you'll be fine once you have your mate" Madison cooed as Alfred groaned

"What happens if I don't want a mate?"

"Oh please Alfred; all veela want the same thing. Have their mate and bear children for them and be happy" his father said

"What are you talking about? I'm still a guy. I can't have kids" he reasoned. Alfred quickly noticed the blank stares from everyone in the room as panic begun to surface.

"I can get pregnant?!" he shouted

"Well Allie, remember your uncle Leonardo?"

"Why? Are those his kids?! I thought they adopted them!"

"Alfred, how could he adopt kids that look just like him and Robert?"

"You never know! Maybe they are good at picking!" he tried to reason as he got blank stares again.

"Great, now I'm a girl with a penis" he groaned as the Healer giggled a bit. Alfred narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can you leave now? Clearly I need alone time"

"I'm sorry that I roughed your feathers" she laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Just kill me now…" he muttered

"Relax Alfred; it's not going to be the ending of your life. Just a whole new beginning" his mother said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry your father and I have to run. We have an appointment in just ten minutes. Good luck Darling" his mother said as their father nodded and followed after her. And just like that Alfred was left alone with his brother unsure of what to do. Madam Pomfrey returned and chuckled a bit as she noticed Alfred was groan in misery.

"Matthew, I've told all your professors about your brother's current situation. You may stay if you want" she told the younger twin with a sweet voice.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey but I really need to make sure my notes are well-written. I don't want to bother Kiku and Ludwig for them" he explained. The healer nodded as Matthew said a quick good bye to his brother he dashed out of the hospital wing. Leaving the newly-fond Veela crushed. Madam Pomfrey gave the winged-being a potion to help calm his nerves and advised him to go to sleep to relax a bit. Alfred at this point only nodded as he pulled the covers over his head and forced himself to fall asleep.

* * *

"Ve~ Matthew where is Alfred?" Feliciano asked as the blonde stiffen at the question.

It was lunch and most of the Hogwarts students mixed within different houses. Even though Alfred pointed out that most of their friends were Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws. Ludwig looked at his dotting boyfriend and nodded in agreement. _'Crap, even Ludwig noticed'_ he thought as he knew just what was going to happen next.

"Yes, even though Alfred is a lazy idiot. He never skips the first day of class. He looks to see how everyone has grown over the summer" Ludwig said as he took a sip of his coffee

"Yea, so he has a plan to fuck half the class" Lovino pointed out as Antonio laughed at this boyfriend's comment.

"Well, he is sick right now…" Matthew weakly explained

The others simply stared at him. He knew they did not believe a single word he said but he was not going to say to his friend; that his brother was now a magical creature. That was not his business to tell the world. Just as he was worried that they would as another question, Kiku and Yao were walking together towards the table.

"What the heck is Yao doing here?" Feliciano shouted as Ludwig only sighed

"…He wanted some space" Kiku explained quietly

"Space from what?" Lovino said in confusion.

"Clearly…Hufflepuff don't know how to take a hint" Yao said with a roll of his eyes.

"So Ivan broke up with you it seems" Ludwig said in his matter-of-fact voice. A slight bit of tears formed in the corners of the Chinese Slytherin's eyes at the comment.

"Don't talk to me about that arsehole" he nearly growled

"I take it wasn't a good break up" Matthew laughed weakly.

"Apparently he just suddenly broke things off with Yao" Kiku explained as the Slytherin nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, maybe there were signs and you were just too blind to see it"

"Oh yea, the sign at midnight last night he was muttering I love you. Then at 3am just cuts it off as if it was nothing. I clearly should have known" Yao said with venom in his voice.

"Clearly we know what position you were" Lovino said as he ate his slice fourth slice of pizza

"Same as you, everyone in qudditch team notices" Yao said and it caused Lovino's cheek to match the color of a tomato.

"Well, that's kinda odd for him just to break up with you. Ivan was clearly very much in love with you" Ludwig reasoned as Yao nearly started crying again.

"Please calm down Yao" the Japanese Ravenclaw said.

"Well you guys, I'll be back in time for magically creature. I'm going to check on Alfred" the blonde said as he left the table.

The twin was sure that Alfred was still asleep but he did not feel comfortable lying to his friends about this. He knew that that if he stayed the topic would have returned to him and Matthew was the worse when it came to lying about anything really. He walked into the hospital wing and noticed that Alfred was just flipping through one of his qudditch magazines.

"Alfred…are you okay?"

"Not really…I'm kinda bored" he muttered

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go to class" he winced a bit

"…Who are you and where is Alfred"

"Shut up Matt, it's me. I'm just so bored in this place" he explained

"Do you think that Madam Pomfrey would let you going to class?" Matthew asked

"Well I don't see why not? He seems perfectly fine" the Healer said as she looked at the twins and dismissed the two. Alfred followed closely to Matthew who noticed but knew why his brother was acting like this. He was nervous. Not, that he would blame him. As they walked to Care of Magical Creatures, they were pretty sure that Hagrid would not be too upset with them being late. Hagird and their father were very close friends who would swap information about creatures. It was almost second nature to see the wizard in their backyard talking to their father. As the pair entered they noticed that it seemed this year it was Gryffindor and Slytherins mixed together. This only made Matthew hope to Merlin that Ivan was not in class with them, and as if it was a cruel test of god there come the Russian with his crowd of faithful followers. Not that Matthew was going to lie. Ivan was very good looking; he had platinum blonde hair with violet-colored eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders that only make it even clearer that he had a nice manly body-fame. Clearly the summer was good to him because the Russian looked very more handsome than before.

"Look Alfred at how much Ivan changed" he whispered to his twin. Alfred stole a glance at the upper classmate who was laughing at something on of his Slytherin friends said. Alfred quickly turned his head when he started to feel his heart rising and his cheek turned a scarlet color. Matthew noticed the reaction and raised an eyebrow at his older twin.

"Are you okay Al?" he whispered. Soon Hagrid appeared hold the textbook and smiling.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, since most of you are coming of age. I thought it would be a grand idea to teach you about some creature inherit that some of you might know about. This is a very sensitive time for most of the students. So there are a list of common creature a wizard or witch might turn into.

"Alfred do you think that Father had a talk with Hagrid about you?" he whispered. But the younger twin turned to notice that his brother was not listening to him at all. The veela was looking at the Russian who was also looking at him oddly. _'No fucking way!'_ Matthew thought as the two looked.

"Now, the two of you pair up and I'll assign you partners to look up information about a creature I give you" he explained. Before Matthew could say anything Ivan was already in front of Alfred smiling well Alfred simply nodded his head.

'…_Ivan is Alfred's mate?'_ the twin thought as he turned to someone else to pair up with.

Alfred took a seat next to Ivan who was smiling oddly at two had hated each other since the day they met. Ivan had asked him to be friends and Alfred declined because he heard numerous rumors just how cruel the Russian was to his 'so-called-friends'. From that point on the two have been archrivals who always tried to out best the in any field of things. But, now they were partners in class and Alfred could not stop hearing his own heart beat race. It had to be the veela inside of him. But why was it reacting like this with Ivan.

"Hagrid, I'm going to the nurse wing" Alfred said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go with Alfred…he seems to be a bit pale" Ivan said with a smooth accent filled voice. Alfred ran out at Ivan shortly followed in pursuit. Once the two were outside Alfred ran into the building and just as he thought escaped Ivan he was surprised to be threw against the wall by another student. Since when was a Hufflepuff have enough balls to do that.

"You're so pretty" he muttered as Alfred stared at him.

"You're joking right. Anyways let go of me" Alfred threated as the man above him smiled a creepy grin.

"I just want to show you a good time" he whispered against his ear then took a long lick up Alfred's neck.

"This sounds like from a horrible 50s movie!" the blonde shouted as he realized someone grabbed the Hufflepuff off of him.

"No one touches what is mine" Ivan growled as he began punching the living daylights out of the guy. Alfred looked at him surprised that the Slytherin was sticking out for him. He quickly noticed just what the Russian said. He ran over to the Slytherin and pulled away from the Hufflepuff who quickly got up and ran away from the scene. He looked at the blond in surprised at the rage that was in his eyes.

"Are you okay Franka?"

"Franka? Ivan seriously I'm not your boyfriend"

"Don't worry you will be" he smiled as he walked away.

After Alfred walked to the nurses wing and sat on the bed for what seemed like hours. Matthew walked in with a smile on his face.

"So did you bond with Ivan?" he asked cheerfully

"Why would I do that?" he asked

Matthew looked at Alfred with a blank stare at the older twin looked at his brother in confusion.

"Alfred why are you ignoring your instincts?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ivan is your mate"

"How the fuck do you know that?" he asked

"Alfred, the look in your eyes says it all" he said

"Oh crap" Alfred muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I've been writing an abnormal amount of Drarry lately. So I decided to see a common theme in that fandom. So Alfred is denying all his feelings because is scared to death about a lifemate. Ivan is not a veela though he just knows how veela should act. He is in fact older. So anways I'm not sure I'm sure I'm okay to update a lot. I'm still working on a few other stories. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfred pushed on the bed and soon felt a larger body crawl over his. He gasped in surprised when his mate took his wrist into his large hands. The Dom lowered his face until he was inches away from the Veela's. Alfred wanted to reach and kiss those lips. However, he knew that he was not the one in control. Then suddenly his mate rolled their hips together caused a moan to escape the submissive's lips.**

"**Just accept this bond Franka" he whispered against his lips.**

* * *

"This isn't happening" Alfred groaned as Matthew released a sigh.

Luckily for the twins their other roommates honestly were blissfully unaware that this was the fifth time in one week that Alfred woke up with an erection that refused to go away. He tried of think of seeing Headmistress McGonagall in a bikini. Which did not lessen the damn thing one bit. But what really irritated Alfred what the fuck he know why he was getting these morning wood. All the dreams of Ivan; dreams about giving into the bond, both him and Matthew were telling him the same thing. But Alfred was not ready to give up himself yet. He closed his eyes remember the most recent dream. It was the most intense one by far and he was so close into just giving into Ivan. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and begun to pour icy cold water all over himself.

Matthew laded awake as he heard the water running. He knew his brother was stubborn but it was reach a new level that was almost crazy. Ivan was not rejecting him in fact Ivan had to be the most patience person Matthew knew. The Russian would try to get closer to Alfred in Care of Magical Creatures. Not that the Veela would pull away. Since he secretly wanted to bond he would stay close enough to please the Veela inside yet far enough see the bond would not be completed. And Matthew would study the whole thing wonder why was Ivan being see calm but this.

"Al, are you almost done?" he asked from his bed. He knew Alfred could hear him. It came with the whole transformation. Alfred could see hear anything. It was logical reason for that. Submissive veela had to always be on watch to protect their young. Of course Alfred wanted to hear nothing about this and just deem it as a super power.

"Yea, you can come in you know" his brother answered.

"I guess you're right" Matthew muttered. He walked into the bathroom to find Alfred naked with his wings spanned out. Matthew walked over to check on them to see if they were still healthy. When he noticed they were a little dry he bit the inside of his cheek. The effects of going without a bond for this long were going to show soon. Not that Alfred was going to act like he cared.

"Dude, what's going through your mind right now?"

"What?"

"You're looking at my feathers for a long time…don't tell me you're getting effect's too"

"Alfred, are you retarded, no" Matthew said

Because of Alfred's refusal of completing the bond, the scent of an unbounded Veela is getting so strong that Matthew had to hex a good number on all of the boys in the sixth and seventh year. Luckily since Alfred was a submissive the girls were not pulled towards him. However, it didn't make it easy every man in the damn school wanted to fuck him.

When Alfred and Matthew finished they quickly changed and got out of the room. They walked into the grand hall and was not surprising when they saw their friends in the Gryffindor table. Ludwig was the first to notice the twins. Feliciano waved the two over. Matthew was a bit surprised that the Veela scent was not affecting their group. It could be a theory of his that since they all had met their possible soul mates that the scent did not really leave an effect on them. However, once in a while Feliciano would comment on Alfred's new beauty and ask if him you mind having a threesome with Ludwig and him. Of course, Alfred rejected since he did not want to die. But it did leave Matthew wondering if the group already knew since clearly had it been last year Alfred would have agreed and asked for it to be filmed.

"So Alfred how is advance Defense of the Dark Arts?" Antonio asked as he ate his toasted bread slice.

"Awesome, Professor Potter is the best!" he said.

It was no secret to anyone. Not even the great Harry Potter that Alfred had a nearly abnormal obsession with the Boy-Who-Lived. Alfred just loved that he did some many heroic actions. Although Professor Potter would always say he was never alone when he was facing the ultimate evil. However, as Alfred pointed out he took action most people would freeze if it were them. Not that the former-golden boy could deny that claim.

Harry Potter started working at Hogwarts when Alfred was in his third year. At first he thought it was just stupid rumors going around the school. The most interesting one but nevertheless he never took them to heart until he was in Defense of Dark Arts and saw his idol in the flesh. Then what happened after that Alfred did not like talking about. But the whole school knows, the American fainted out of shock and was sent Nurse Wing to lie down. Now after four years Harry noticed that Alfred was very interested in the class and very skilled always eager to learn new facts that could help him with his career as an Auror.

"What are you learning right now?" Kiku asked a little curious about the topic.

Kiku was another thing Matthew did not understand. Why was not he acting all crazy with Alfred? He was not dating anyone. And if he was then the Japanese Ravenclaw was very good at keeping secrets from his friends. Because through all the years of knowing the guy he never spoke about a girl or boy, or maybe he was asexual. Matthew just did not know anymore.

As the younger twin thought to himself a bit longer he soon felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Natalia. The Slytherin was a two years younger than them but she was very popular and very close to Ivan. Her long blonde hair was always tied with a ribbon of some kind in different style. Today it was loose but the ribbon was tied on top of her head. It gave her a cute look but Matthew was not clueless to the gossip about how cruel she could be.

"Braginski, would like to speak to you"

"Don't you mean Alfred?" Matthew said hoping to Merlin that Natalia just confused him with his twin. The blue eyes narrowed a bit with annoyance.

"No, he wants to you to" she said in a tight voice. Matthew quickly stood up and followed the girl before the rest of the table noticed. As Matthew followed the blonde down the hall he was curious as to why she was playing Ivan. Rumors said they are second cousins. But that Natalia was insanely in love with him. Of course Ivan ignored her feelings and was dating Yao. Rumors also say that she would treat Yao like shit when Ivan was not around. Not that Ivan would correct her about these actions. Clearly, she must know something about this whole thing if she was so willing to help. Soon she opened a door to an abound classroom. She led Matthew and quickly left leaving him alone with the Russian who was seating on a chair. _'He looks almost like a dictator'_ he thought.

"Why is your brother testing me?" he said without looking at Matthew

"Testing you?"

"This bond we have…every night I see him. I start growing feelings of wanting to touch him, hold, making him mine. But the veela always awakens before I can possibly claim him" he said as he glanced at the younger twin. Matthew straightened as he noticed the dark look in the Russian's eyes.

"I've been telling him to just complete the bond with you. His feathers are starting to mold"

With that Ivan stood up and paced a bit. It was a slow stroll. Once that Matthew was very familiar with it was the same one his father has. Once he uses every time he is making a very detailed plan. _'Slytherin are all the same when it comes down to it'_ he thoughts as the Russian just stopped walking. He turned slightly and looked at the blond who was waiting for him to tell him the news.

"I'll make him seek me out" he said with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

Alfred already had to hex about ten guys. This was harder than he thought. He did not know the trouble he caused Matthew with this whole Veela thing. Even he was starting to understand why his younger brother would tell me just to bond. If he had to hex a guy every ten seconds he would be pissed too. These took away a lot of energy. Energy that Alfred did not have as much anymore, once he reached Charms Alfred noticed that Feliciano and Lovino were sitting and saved a seat for him. Alfred quickly took this seat. The Gryffindors shared the class with the Hufflepuffs meaning that both Feliciano and Lovino were in class with him and Matthew. When Feliciano noticed the Veela he began waving frantically as Alfred only laughed at the Italian's gesture.

"Alfred, where is Matthew?" he questioned

"I have no idea to tell you the truth" he said as he placed his bag down saving a seat next to him for his twin. The one thing the four had in common was that they were twins, two pairs of twins. Both Feliciano and Matthew were the youngest. Alfred and Lovino were the oldest and sometimes people would wonder if it were true. Soon Matthew entered the room looking rather upset. He was silent as he took the seat Alfred was saving for him and did not bother to say hello to the Italian twins. Before Alfred could question his brother class started.

The rest of the period was even more bizarre behavior from Matthew. When Alfred would pass him notes he would only answer yes or no, or just simply ignore him. However, he was chatting up a storm with one of the Hufflepuff girls who would ask him questions. Alfred sulked a bit. Once class ended they was had together was History of Magic. And soon it became very clear to Alfred wanted nothing to do with him today. Of course, Matthew would hex and protect his brother from unwanted guys. However, if Alfred tried anything besides 'thanks' Matthew would act like he was not important. Soon lunch came and Alfred sat at the table in silence as she looked at the food in front of him as his friends spoke. He noticed that Matthew did not come down to lunch.

The time was sent with Kiku explaining to Alfred was he is starting to have an unwanted desire for him. Alfred, warned him to simply ignore it. Kiku also deemed it a good idea. He closed his eyes a bit as he made his way to Care for Magical Creatures. When he entered he was quick to notice that all the men were licking their lips when entered the room. However, he noticed they quickly stopped when Ivan entered the room. _'Oh great the Russian's here'_ he thought bitterly. Alfred was hoping Matthew might sit next to him. But it was a pipe dream before he could ask someone else to sit with him Ivan quickly took the seat and flashed a smile at him.

"What's wrong Franka?" he asked as Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" he asked

"You are making a face"

"A face?"

"As if you want to cry yet you're not going to let anyone see you. But I don't understand why" he said with a bit of a tone that caused Alfred to tense up.

"It's none of your business" he nearly growled. With a light chuckle, Ivan lends in closer to Alfred who was frozen in place at just the presence of his mate so close to him.

"It is my duty as your mate to take care of you…please allow me to do that" he said

"You don't have to do anything for me" Alfred muttered as Ivan studied him a bit.

"But I want to Franka" Ivan said

Alfred got up and left. Ivan stood in his seat which surprised the blond saw he puffed out of the classroom. First his brother was being an asshole for no reason and now Ivan was trying to make them complete a stupid bond he did not even want. Alfred saw the Fat Lady who questioned him about not being in class. He ignored her said the password and stormed into his dormitory hoping this day would just end.

* * *

When Alfred felt a gust of cool air on him, he opened his eyes to see that Greg was staring at him with hungry eyes. Greg was one of their dorm mates. But, Alfred had thought that Greg simply was not effect by his charm, clearly he was wrong. Alfred crawled away from the touch as the boy followed after him.

"Greg, I ain't in no fucking mood right now!" he growled

"Come on princess, I'll show you a good time"

"What the fuck did you get call me?!" Alfred growled as he sucker punch the guy. Greg then fell onto the bed. Before Alfred could do anything else the curtains opened revealing Matthew. There was an odd looking in his brother's eyes that made Alfred questions if he was trying to fight an instinct of his. However, the veela was too busy thinking about his near death experience that he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"What the fuck were you?!" he shouted

"With my friends" he said

"Mattie, you know you can't just leave me alone! My allure is at its peck right now!" he explained as his twin brother narrowed his eyes.

"Alfred, don't you think it's just about time to just accept it"

"Accept what?" he asked as Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Your bond with Ivan, God, Alfred you're being so selfish" Matt said.

For some reason the comment caused the blood within Alfred to boil. How was he being selfish? He was the one being forced into something he clearly did not want.

"How am I selfish?! I didn't ask for his Matt. I never wanted this!"

"Well it happened so now you have to deal with it" he brother said in an even tone that only added more to the blonde's rage.

"I don't want to be his mate. I don't want to be anyone's mate. Why can't I just be alone?!"

"Because Veelas are not meant to be alone Al! They are creatures that need the love and care of their mate. Alfred, don't pretend you don't feel the pressure from ignoring Ivan" Matthew said. Alfred flinched a bit from the comment.

It was true even since he refused the bond with Ivan. He has been feeling himself become weaker and weaker throughout the days. He knew it was starting to become serious when random feathers from his wings were falling when he took a bath. He bit the inside of his cheek refuse to submit to his younger twin. He refused to be wrong it was always like this even as child. Matthew could be hundred percent right about something and Alfred would simply refuse to believe it.

"I can live like this" Alfred said with strong eyes. Clearly he knew how was testing his brother who was now getting just as angry as he was.

"Alfred, you are not going to lose your allure until you mate with Ivan. If you don't do it soon three things can happen to you. 1. You'll be come too weak to perform any type of magic 2. Die just in case I'm not there to save you in time or 3. Ivan will reject you and you'll go insane or die"

Alfred was at lost. He could not picture his live without magic. He was proud to be able to perform some of the charms and spells that were deemed difficult for other children. Magic was what made Alfred himself. At least, that is how he felt. And the incident with Greg was indeed a very close call. What was to happen if Greg was just like the Hufflepuff Ivan saved him from? And the idea of Ivan rejecting him nearly caused the Veela to shed a tear. However, he was not going to let his brother ruin his pride not over this topic.

"I don't need you tell me how to live myself" he answered

"I'm telling you because clearly you don't' care about your life. You're going to get yourself killed and the ones who are going to have to pick up the pieces from your stubborn mess are me and Ivan. I can't save you forever Alfred and you know that" Matthew reminded him.

"I never asked you to" Alfred said it was a weak defense and he knew it.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I'm your brother, twin at that. I'm doing my best to help you Alfred, but I can't do this for the rest of my life" and for the first time ever Matthew honestly sounded tired. Alfred's heart dropped as Matthew walked towards the door.

"Where are you doing?" he asked

Matthew ignored him as he walked out of the dorm leaving his brother to his own thoughts. Alfred was in shock as he heard the door close. He looked down for a moment unsure what to do. He then noticed that Greg was moving slightly and Alfred quickly knocked the boy back to sleep. Then the Veela stood up. He needed someone to talk to before he started crying. He never got into a fight like this was Matthew. Need someone who was not in his group of friends. _'Maybe Professor Potter is still in his office'_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes a bit. Alfred quickly picked himself up and rushed out of the dormitory.

* * *

Matthew felt horrible for picking a fight with Alfred like that. But, if he did not fight with his brother Ivan would have his head. The plan was Alfred to be pushed into Ivan's in a very Slytherin way as the Russian smirked when he explained it to blond. Since the only people in the whole school who knew about Alfred's transform was Matthew and Ivan. Alfred did not have a large enough support group about the matter. If Matthew cut himself out of the twin's support he would be left with only two real choices: to go to Ivan or to his favorite professor. Luckily for Ivan, the head of Slytherin was Harry Potter's future husband Draco Malfoy. And since Draco loved the Russian for his skill in Potion the Potion Master did not mind doing him a favor. Yes, everything indeed was going as Ivan planed which in a sense made Matthew a little nervous.

When he noticed the blond with Natalia he noticed there was a gesture for him to follow the two. Matthew quietly swallowed as he followed the two into the same secret classroom as before. When Matthew walked in Ivan had on a smile on his eyes.

"I see you got into a fight with Alfred as planned?" he questioned

"…How would you know that?" he asked

"Your face says it all" Natalia said in a bored tone

A faint blush appeared on the twin's face as Ivan chuckled at the blond's reaction.

"We've never got into a fight like this before…" he muttered

"Well, he needed his medicine…and don't you feel better about the whole thing?" the Russian said

"…I just want him to be happy" Matthew reasoned as both Natalia and Ivan nodded in understanding.

"You Gryffindors always are thinking about others than before" Natalia walked pass the two leaving them alone. Matthew was silent as a chuckle that quickly transformed into a maniac laugh.

"I can't believe she has the only crush on you" the Russian said as he grabbed hold of his sides.

"Are you crazy? She clearly hates me" Matthew said

"Шурин, I know my cousin. She likes you. Nevertheless, I should go before your brother going to the Room of Requirements"

"Why would he go there?"

"Because Potter is going to tell him to" Ivan said as he left the Gryffindor in the room.

* * *

Luckily for Alfred caught Potter in his office. He shyly entered which caused the Head of Gryffindor to raise an eyebrow. He set a pot to boil some water as Alfred stood a seat on the couch as Harry took a seat in front of them. The Defense of Dark Art's Professor normally wore muggle clothes something Alfred would say without hesitation is that Harry was sexy in muggle clothes. The signature messy jet black hair was still out of place and his forest green eyes were still as bright as even.

"What's wrong Alfred?" the Professor asked

"Umm…this is a bit embarrassing..." Alfred muttered

"Al, you can come to for me anything. You know that" he said

"…Last week…I learned I was a Veela…and I'm a submissive" he said as Harry simply nodded.

"My mate is Ivan Braginski…I don't want to complete our bond. I want to be an Auror. I don't be a stay-at-home-dad. I want to be able to choice my life. I feel like I'm trapped" Alfred confessed as Harry simply nodded.

"Have you spoken to Braginski about this?"

"No…" the Veela muttered which caused Harry to smile fondly.

"Alfred, as a submissive Veela you have a lot more power over this situation then what you think you do"

"What do mean?" the American asked in confusion.

"Think about it…the dominate's goal is to make the submissive happy…if these are things you really feel would make you very unhappy it's their job to fix it" his professor said as Alfred's eyes widened in surprised. He never thought about it before. He was the only that controlled the shots. That would explain why Ivan just did not force himself into a completing the bond.

"I was just boiling tea would you like some?"

"Come on Professor I know that was for Draco" Alfred said with playful eyes as Harry chuckled.

"That is Professor Malfoy to you Kirkland" the Potion Master said as he walked over and placed a tap kiss on his lover's lips. Alfred winced slightly at the sight. He quickly got up and walked out of the classroom.

"You know Ivan is on the seventh floor…" Malfoy said as the American already vanished.

* * *

'_I have all the power of this relationship. Time to set some fucking rules up, I'm tired of this damn allure'_ Alfred thought as he chased up to the stairs. The only thought racing through the Veela's mind was finding Ivan. After running around the 7th floor 3 times a door appeared in front of the blond. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen the door before. He opened the door and saw the Slytherin sitting on a chair with a book in his hand.

"How come Draco knew where you were?" Alfred questioned.

"Because, this is where we normally talk about advance potion making" Ivan said in his heavy accents. This was a complete flat out lie. The only reason Professor Malfoy knew where the Russian was because it was part of the plan. Which he was thankful everything worked out perfectly.

"The real question is what you are doing here Franka?" the Russian asked. A faint blush appeared on the Gryffindor's cheeks.

"I came here to talk to you…" he muttered

"About Matthew?" he questioned as the blush increased in degree.

"Listen here I'm not a doll okay! I'm here just because it might better to be near you then by myself"

"If that's the case…then I would advise to let me touch you"

"What the hell?!"

"Physical connect with me would help ease your emotions Franka. I swear it is nothing more than that" Ivan swore as Alfred narrowed his eyes at the larger male.

Alfred pouted a bit as Ivan released a low chuckle as he opened his arms for his mate to settle himself into. Alfred stubbornly walked towards them and was surprised by the warmth of his mate. He had always thought of Ivan as a cold man and thought his body would reflect his normally cruel personality. However, he was rather warm almost like a flame. He shifted a bit to hide a more comfortable place in the dominate's arm. Ivan was silent as he noticed Alfred was still pouting a bit. Honestly, this was extremely out of character for the Veela. But then again, Ivan did not really know much about Alfred rather than his strong dislike of him and his grades in classes. He was stolen glances of the blond chatting up a storm with his friends. And seen the veela snogging with both women and men. It caused Ivan to tighten his hold on his mate who quickly pushed away.

"I know I just told you I'm not a doll. But come on, I don't want to be crushed to death!" Alfred shouted as Ivan frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry Franka, I forget my strength…please…come here" he said as he opened his arms again.

"Fine, but I swear to Merlin if you squeeze me like that again I'm going to hex the hell living fuck out of you" he growled as he quickly returned to the embrace. This time around the Gryffindor was more tensed against the Russian. However, Ivan was not going to question it. This was a step in the right direction. At least his Alfred was in his arms.

"Would you like to explain your feeling right now Franka?" Ivan asked. There was a moment of silence as Alfred though about the question.

"My brother Matthew is mad at me. My allure has been causing a lot of problems and he is getting tired of saving me all the time. Since I've been ignore this bond we have I've been getting weaker and my wings are molding…" he muttered

"I see…" Ivan muttered as Alfred frowned a bit.

"Ivan, you're really a nice guy…you could have just forced the bond by now…" Alfred muttered

"Yes…but I would rather someone more…emotional to happen before the bond is complete…" Ivan explained.

"What would that be?"

"You'll see in due time Alfred…however, your health right now is indeed an issue. I have heard one way we can decrease the effects of your allure and return you to normal magically wise"

"Great! What is it?!" He asked

"A kiss…it would not complete the bond. But it would be a step in the right direction"

A smile pout formed on the veela's lips. Honestly, Ivan knew this would be a possibly reaction from the American. However, he also knew that Alfred would agree with him. A kiss was nothing scandals. And the twin would not want to stay mad at his brother much longer since Matthew himself claimed the twin almost never fought.

"Listen this is just a kiss"

"Yes, Franka a mere kiss"

With that the Veela lend and took the Russian's lips against his. The sudden reaction from the two was fast. It was heat that both felt. Alfred quickly pulled away from. He looked up and noticed the violent eyes had pupils were dilated. There was an odd smile on the larger man's face then heavy controlled breathing.

"You should leave" he said in a control voice.

"You're the one who can't control himself" Alfred said in what sound breathless to him. He did not know where that came from. Was he just as aroused as Ivan?

"…Maybe…I'll see you tomorrow, Franka" he muttered as he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Took forever because I'm a full-time college student with a full-time job. So I'm sorry…the only Russian word Ivan says is brother-in-law so ehh. I know I put Harry and Draco in this fiction. They are really minor characters since this is a Hetalia AU story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I would love reviews is cheers me up a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently hell froze over twice, the former arch rivals Ivan and Alfred is now a couple of sorts. Students or professors knew it had to be something rather than friendship, because a sudden friendship between the two was impossible. However, the two never held hands. They did really walk close to each other. They did not really eat together. They did not do anything normal couples do. And the one person who wanted to know the details of this strange relation was Professor Bonnefoy. He was relatively new charms professor and he had a nasty hobby of being nosy about over's love life. He still to this day asks Harry and Draco who tops or bottoms or if they switch every now and then. People would think about the amount of hexes Draco places on the man he would have stopped.

Alfred was staring blank at the man who was talking about his house in Paris. Of course Professor Bonnefoy would pretend that this whole speech was going to lead up to why they need to learn this specific charm. But Alfred had known Professor Bonnefoy his whole life since he was a distance cousin from his father's side. And honestly Professor Bonnefoy loved hearing himself speak and boosting about the things he owned, something that his father hated most about this cousin.

"That's the end of the lecture students. Make sure to read your textbook" he said in a gay voice as he eyed Alfred.

"Alfred stay, I need to have a word with you"

Matthew looked at this brother and gave him a sympathy glance as he walked away.

Alfred sighed as he walked to the front of the class. He looked at the smiling man who must have thought about how to ask this question for two days. Since it's only been a week since Alfred got a little closer to Ivan.

"What is it Professor?"

"Now Alfred, we're going to talk as family. As your uncle Francis now tell me just what is going on between you and the Russian Slytherin"

"Why don't you ask Dad? He knows what's going on"

"Arthur is still sore about the wedding when it comes to romantic topics. You should know that"

Alfred did know Francis would not stop asking about how his parents have sex. Not that his mother has any shame about it. However his father forbids it.

"Come please Alfred as your uncle" he begged

"…I'm going to be late to practice…so maybe later kay?" Alfred said as he left the room.

Just as he left the room he was surprised that Ivan was standing outside of the door. The Slytherin had have been on the other side of the castle how could he be so fast?

"How did you-"

"I have my way…" the Slytherin said smoothly as he eyed his mate

"Natalia threaten Mattie didn't she?"

"I would rather call it scaring…but I can say it is a very useful way of getting information. Now Franka, don't you have qudditch practice today?"

"Yea you know since I'm a Beater, I need to be on my A game against the Ravenclaw's"

"Franka…I don't think you can be a beater anymore"

"Wait what?"

"Your frame…it has changed a bit. It's smaller" then Ivan leaned in and whispered husky against his ear. "To fit comfortable under me love"

"But I like being a Beater! Ivan seriously just because you don't think I can't be a Beater doesn't mean it's true" Alfred said with irritation oozing in his voice.

"I'm not saying you can't play Franka. I'm just saying you should play another position. I'm only thinking of you"

"Whatever Ivan" Alfred said as he stormed off.

And much to Alfred's horror the rest of the team started talking about the same thing. That Alfred was not too slim and slightly shorter to be a Beater. For some reason the team captain was worried that Ivan might _crucio_ him if he let the American stay a Beater and get hurt. Alfred was so humiliated, even though the team was not laughing they all looked like they were honestly worried about him. But this meant they thought he was weak. And if this was with friends how was it going to be when he applied to the Auror and they see that he is a veela with a mate.

The practice was more of a trying to think of a new position and the ideas of the tactic to use based on the past games with Ravenclaw. But Alfred's mind was no longer on qudditch. He was panicking. As he really going to be treated like a frail bird just because he has wings. Although at this point everyone knew Alfred had to have gone through some type of inheritance just no one knew what other than Alfred was the submissive and Ivan was the dominate one of the two. After all Alfred had a very manly body shape that quickly transformed into a more feminine shape, something Alfred was having a hard time accepting. As soon as practice was over Alfred went into his dorm and threw himself on the bed.

"What's wrong Al?"

"Yes Alfred, what seems to be trouble you?"

"Natalia what are you doing here?" he muttered as he eyed the Slytherin. She still has on her school uniform and Matthew looked nervous about the question. No he could be date this crazy chick. Then again look at him chained to her fucking sociopath older cousin. Then Alfred groaned a bit that caused Matthew to frown a bit again.

"What's wrong Al?" he repeated in a more calming voice that caused the man to want to cry a bit.

"I can't tell you"

"But Al-"

"Not with her in the room" he muttered

"I have to be here. So I can report to Ivan"

"I'll tell Ivan when I need to" Alfred said as he got angrier"

"I don't believe you. Within a week"

"What?"

"If you don't tell Ivan what's going on I'll tell him you had an important talk to Matthew and you don't want a jealous Ivan" Natalia warned as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Alfred cast a quick silencing charm as he eyed his twin.

"The team doesn't want me to be a Beater"

"But Alfred…"

"That's the fucking problem Mattie! What happens if the Aurors rejects me because of my life? Ivan can scare the shit out of anybody I know that because I feel like he can. I love being a Beater I love hitting things now I can't fight anymore. It's not fair"

"Well why you don't talk to Professor Potter. I think he can give better advice on qudditch than I have can" Matthew laughed slightly.

It was true Matthew was never good at sports. From as far back as Alfred could remember Matthew just was not much of an athlete. However, Alfred was which is the problem now. He was use to always being the bigger positions.

"You're right maybe Harry back help" Alfred muttered

"But you have to Owl him first Alfred. You know it's a Friday"

Friday was normally date day for everyone in Hogwarts. It was normally the professor's vanished to do whatever it is they wanted to do. But everyone knew that it was Draco's and Harry's date night. So Alfred pouted a bit and decided to write a quick message to his favorite professor. He then looked at his owl. Spots was a honey brown colored owl with white spots. It was a good name when he was eleven. Alfred walked over to Spot who got closer to his owner.

"Spot, this message is to Professor Potter and only to Professor Potter" he explained as the bird looked like it understood. Alfred placed the message and opened the window as the bird flew out.

"Odds are he isn't going to answer tonight. So what are you going to do now?" Matthew asked

"I don't know maybe I'll hang out with the Kiku" he said

"Well, I should go and talk to Natalia. We have a project we need to work on together. Maybe you should ask Kiku for help with transformation class"

"True, alright then!" the American said with a bit of gust as he walked out of the tower.

* * *

The trip to Ravenclaw Tower was easy. It was getting the door to open that was the problem. The damn eagle knocker asked the stupidest riddles. Of course he had to have been the only one trying to get into the tower. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to see it was Ivan. He was not wearing his robes which always surprised Alfred. He had never thought he was going to see Ivan in muggle clothes. He had on a well fitted jeans and a green sweater what was a bit lighter than the Slytherin clothes and black sneakers. Alfred was wearing a t-shirt with superman on it and jeans that was a little baggy on him with top hop converse.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Now Голубка, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kiku; I thought we could work on some homework together"

"Ahhh but you could have done that with me" Ivan said with a smirk on his lips.

"But you're a year old. You're not going to remember that far back. Besides I did not really plan on seeing you tonight" he explained.

A strange look appeared in Ivan's eyes as his lights tighten but it was still a smirk. Alfred felt a little nervous at the reaction and turned to leave. However, as he was leaving Ivan grabbed his hand and forced to look into Ivan's eyes. Alfred felt his heart beat abnormal fast.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing that shouldn't come natural to you"

"No Ivan…I don't want to"

"Why?" the question came out in a husky whisper against Alfred's ear. Felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked up at Ivan with a half pleading look. The Slytherin sighed as he released the smaller male.

"You're making this very difficult Alfred" he said as a blush appeared on the veela's cheeks.

"I have a lot on my mind and studying with Kiku would be help a little"

Alfred did not want to tell Ivan just what was really going on in his mind about the whole qudditch thing. He did not need him to say 'I-told-you-so'. That would only make Alfred feel worse. There was a look of skepticism on Ivan's face but he did not push for Alfred to change his answer. He only nodded and placed a chaste kiss on the blond's head. He looked up at thee violet-eyed which were a warm feeling to them.

"Just remember Alfred, you can always talk to me. I'm here to protect you"

"I know" _'That's the problem'_ Alfred thought bitterly as he waved to the Russian. He turned to the knob and stared at it. _'Now I'm back to square one!'_ he thought until the door open and there stood both Ludwig and Feliciano were together.

"Alfred what are you doing here?" Ludwig asked a little surprised

"I was trying to see if Kiku was in the tower. I really need help in this essay"

"Sure ve~ we'll take you" the Hufflepuff said happily as they walked into the tower. Just as Alfred started thinking that maybe his luck was looking up he was surprised to see Kiku with Ivan's ex Yao. There was an awkward silence as soon as the two locked eye contact with each other. Of course everyone but Feliciano could feel the tense in the air as it thickens.

"Kiku could you think you have time to help Al out?" the Hufflepuff asked innocently.

"Feliciano, clearly Kiku's busy" Ludwig said trying to save them all a possible murder scene.

"Yea Feliciano, Kiku looks like he's busy" Alfred said in a tight voice.

The veela inside of him did not like the way the Slytherin was eyeing him. As if studying him to look for any possible weakness; and Alfred refused to look submissive in front of anyone other than Ivan. He narrowed his eyes as the Chinese flipped his ponytail. He smiled a bit as Kiku looked at the two in flustered unsure how to handle the scene.

"No Kiku and I were just bouncing theory about something I'm sure would be a bit difficult for you" Yao said smoothly.

"Yao that's rude" Kiku said a little nervous about what was going to happen next. He did not know how to possibly prevent the fight he saw was going to happen.

"That's nice but again since their just theories you can talk about them later since they will just remind thoughts" Alfred said with a snarky tone.

Ludwig looked at the two in surprised. It was no secret to anyone that Alfred was indeed smart. Only real issue was he only used his intelligence when he deemed it needed, which wasn't often. But, he just made a clever comment to a Slytherin who was Ivan's ex. Feliciano was shaving a bit too unsure what was going to happen. He cringed onto Ludwig's arm and Alfred only eyed the Chinese in front of them. Soon a smile graced Yao lips as he took his stuff and left walked towards Alfred as he was leaving.

"I'll see you around" he said in an amused tone of voice as he exited the tower.

"Kiku since when did you become friends with that creep!" Alfred shouted as Kiku stumbled a bit due to his nerves.

"Alfred calm down you know that Kiku had anxiety" Ludwig reasoned

"Right…I'm sorry Kiku. But seriously what was the asshole here anyways?"

"He's a distant family member. I was only trying to help him get over Ivan. I didn't think you would randomly come to visit me today" Kiku explained.

"Well I wanted a random visit. Damnit he just so annoying thinking he's better than me because he's older"

"I don't really think that's why" Ludwig muttered to himself as Feliciano relaxed a bit.

"Ludwig we have to go. We promised Lovino and Antonio we would have a double date"

"Right, I'll leave you two alone" Ludwig said as he was pulled by Feliciano who was smiling again.

"Alfred, maybe we can have a triple date one day!" the Hufflepuff shouted as Alfred's cheeks redden.

"Shut up Feliciano I'm not a damn girl" he said as the Italian only laughed at that comment.

Once only Kiku and Alfred were in the room the veela quickly started rumbling about class. Of course Kiku would nod and answer and even smile at time. But Kiku knew better, Alfred and Kiku had an odd friendship. At first Alfred would hit on Kiku and at one point the two dated for a while. Luckily both felt that romance was not for them. So Kiku knew a lot about Alfred's habits and little traits that would fly by most people. And this was one, Alfred only studies when something major was bothering him. However, Kiku wanted to see how long Alfred would keep up with the façade until he decided to spill his guts to his best friend. This continued for about an hour until Alfred stopped writing and looked at Kiku intensely.

"Are you really not going to ask me what's wrong?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me" the Japanese said with a slight chuckle.

"You're such a jerk I swear"

"Only to you it seems" Kiku pointed out

"They don't want me to be a Beater anymore"

"…I don't know what you want me to say"

"Really Kiku you fucking too?!" Alfred said

"Alfred, I don't know what you want me to say. Honestly, I don't know much about qudditch. But from what I know I don't really think it should matter"

"What should matter?"

"Your new body you're still the same person and you know just what to do to get the bludgers away from everyone. There is no point of trying to teach someone else to do this at this point" Kiku said

"But Kiku they don't see it like that. Ivan was trying to tell me I might not be a Beater anymore" Alfred said

"Then prove it to them. You can still be a fantastic Beater and should you be telling this to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"It sure seems that way"

"He's my mate…" Alfred muttered. He has told anyone yet just exactly what Ivan and him were but he felt he could trust Kiku to keep it to himself. The Japanese man only nodded his head slightly.

"But still he is here to help you. And Al I rather him try to be kill me"

"I'm pretty sure Ivan wouldn't get that jealous"

"I think you're the only person in the whole school who wasn't there when an Alma came and only asked Yao is he was single and Ivan nearly killed the man"

"He hexed him?"

"Hex he slammed his head against the stone wall"

Alfred bit his lower lip. He did not think that Ivan was that bad. And also felt a slight shiver down his spine. _'Somehow just the idea of that seems kinda hot to me'_ he thought to himself as Kiku decided to return back to work.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took FOREVER. But I had a lot of things going on in my life. I don't know how you guys feel about this chapter. I think Alfred and Ivan is still new and confusing to Alfred still. Next chapter is going to be a new development on multiple relationships. The term Ivan used is Dove. I thought it was cute. Reviews would be lovely. Have a nice time until I update.**


End file.
